Moments with 'Angels' -Their Soldier
by WolfRain001
Summary: Two experiments from SHIELD learn to live in the world again with slight difficulty. Thank goodness they have their friends to help them figure out the new world! Rated T for possibility for language.


This is a story containing my two OC's Dragon and DJ from my story SHIELD's Angels. This is after that story and it would be awesome if you wanted to read that. Not required of course but if you enjoy this, you'll enjoy that ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Marvel in any way, shape or form. Thank you.

* * *

Blue eyes glared at the weird metal contraption sitting in front of the owner of said eyes.

"Need a hand, DJ?"

Two brown wolf ears nestled in the blue eyed girl's hair, now known as DJ, flicked back to capture the other voice better.

"There are just so many buttons!"

The other girl laughed, coming in from the living room of the little apartment they shared.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out together."

She pulled a chair up beside DJ and began to study the machine.

After five minutes of staring, they had just about decided to give up.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll start smashing buttons until the thing works!"

"DJ, smashing everything can't be your answer to everything. We can do this!"

DJ gave a sigh, "Alright, Dragon. It's your call."

After five more minutes of pushing buttons hesitantly and more staring…

"Well, we could order a pizza instead?"

DJ scoffed, "I'd rather not be gawked at today."

She was referring to, of course, the wolf ears and very bushy tail twitching around, slightly irritated.

Dragon wasn't completely normal either. Two red wings were folded between her shoulder blades, usually hidden under a jacket.

These were the result of being an experiment of SHIELD, giving them power as well as special physical features.

Since they'd been contained by SHIELD all of their lives, the basic living necessities were coming as a struggle to them.

After five minutes of poking and prodding the machine they'd gotten increasingly frustrated.

"I feel like Steve!" Dragon growled out in frustration, pushing her chair away from the contraption, after failing to figure out how to open it. "Except Steve knows how to work this damn thing!"

DJ chuckled, "Ah, your soldier."

Dragon turned red, "What do you mean by that?"

DJ let out vicious grin, canines showing, "You know exactly what I mean. I don't think we can go one day without mentioning Captain Rogers."

Dragon got a little pinker, "Well…you liked Loki! A psychotic maniac!"

DJ laughed, "Yes, Yes I do-did."

Dragon grinned at DJ's slip, "Oh? You still do? Even after he tried to kill you?"

DJ shrugged, "What can I say? I like me some crazies."

The girls laughed together, each grateful they were able to laugh now-that they had something to laugh at.

They quickly sobered when they realized they hadn't gotten any further in their mission.

"Stark would know how it worked…" Dragon railed off, a little surprised she'd suggested it.

"Over my dead body. I may not completely loathe the guy but I think I'd rather live the rest of my life with that damn restrictor than call him for help."

Dragon's eyes immediately went to the scar on DJ's wrist where the restrictor had been, never healing; a scar that would always be a reminder to their imprisonment and Stark's part in it.

DJ noticed Dragon's gaze and the sad memory through her eyes and rubbed her wrist, jumping out of the chair, "That's it. I'm calling Steve. Maybe he'll be in the area."

"You'll have to use the phone though."

"Psh, I gots this."

DJ walked over to the phone and sighed.

It had taken them two days to figure out the telephone and it was a simple home phone!

She couldn't imagine when they finally got around to cell phones.

She picked up the notebook they kept numbers in, mainly the other Avengers and a few delivery places.

"What was Steve under again? Rogers? Or stud?"

DJ laughed at Dragon's frustrated squeal as she dialed his number.

She frowned when she realized she'd forgotten the difficulty her ears made for using the phone.

Her ears were extremely keen but something about the frequency of their home phone made it difficult for her to hear clearly, and no phone was made so one could position it for dog ears on top of your head.

"Hello, Steve Rogers speaking."

"Always the gentleman." DJ said with a smile, always happy to speak with the soldier out of time.

"How are you doing, DJ?"

She had finally gotten him to call her the name she chose for herself and she liked it much better.

"Well, we're having a bit of trouble today…"

He laughed on the other end, "Say no more. You ladies are in luck. I'm in town today. I'll be right over to assist you lovely ladies."

DJ laughed, "Thanks, Steve! See ya soon!"

She hung up and went back into the kitchen, chuckling at finding Dragon poking the offending machine.

"Stud will be here soon. Once he helps us with this, we should take him out to dinner."

"I like that idea! Then we can skip using the stove!" Dragon grinned, although she enjoyed to cook, it made her feel weird using the new machinery.

* * *

DJ bounded to the door a few minutes later, arriving just before there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door and grinned at the blonde super soldier holding a brown grocer bag.

"Hey, old man! C'mon in!"

He smiled and walked in, heading for the kitchen right away, "Where's Dragon? I brought you guys some treats."

"OOhhh! Treats!" DJ laughed, "Dragon went outside for a few minutes, she'll be right b-"

"Hey, Steve! Hope you haven't been in this one's company for too long!"

"Back." DJ laughed as she continued her sentence, starting to put groceries away.

Steve had looked after them since they'd been free, kind of like a big brother but much closer.

They put everything away and caught up for a while before Steve asked the serious question, "So, where's this machine you're having trouble with?"

Dragon sighed, "Well, I wanted to make the instant tea faster than boiling the water on the stove…so, I tried this and couldn't figure it out."

DJ pointed at the contraption, her tail beginning to twitch with irritation at not being able to figure it out on their own.

Steve walked over to the object, a smile threatening to pull at his lips but refrained it, remembering relearning everything, himself.

"This, ladies, is a microwave."

They stared at each other for a while before bursting out laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole ordeal.

"Tell ya what, you show us how to use this microwave and we'll take you out to eat."

"That sounds great! I'd love to take you two lovely ladies out to eat."

The girls didn't even try to correct him.

They both knew that his old home raising would not allow them to take him out.

It was just how he was wired.

Always the gentleman.

It took all of fifteen minutes to master the microwave and they took off to catch up, climbing on the back of his motorcycle.

* * *

"Bye, Steve! Don't be gone so long next time!" The girls called, Dragon walking Steve to his motorcycle as DJ went in, waving one last time.

DJ curled up on the sofa, book in hand, intent on giving them some privacy.

Soon after DJ had gotten comfortable, Dragon came in with a victorious look on her face and hot tea in her hand.

"You use the microwave?" DJ didn't look up from her book, a grin growing.

"Yes, yes I did."

She sat down and turned to TV on a cooking channel and they sat for a while.

"We can do this, DJ!" Dragon suddenly exclaimed.

DJ's tail twitched and she smiled, "Of course we can! We can battle a whole army, take down a microwave and beat SHIELD at their own game…as long as our soldier boy sticks with us."

Dragon looked at her tea and scoffed, "Psh. Microwaves."

**-Fin-**

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy it :D


End file.
